thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
There are 6 races in the known world: Humans, Succubi, Elves, Dwarves, Zirantians and Halflings. Very little is known so far about the subdivisions among them. Humans, Succubi, Elves and Zirantians share Arclent. __TOC__ Main Races Humans Not much is told about humans in the library. Humans are most common in the world as they are the most balanced race in terms of breeding rate and lifespan. Some notable examples of the Human race are: Simon, Aka (pre-transformation at least), Janine or Reval. Succubi They reproduce at very high speed, but don't live very long because they age substantially faster than humans. Succubi reach maturity by 15 at the latest. Their physical bodies don't deteriorate with age, but after 25 years, their sexual magic powers decline, due to changed frame of mindJust like with humans and middle-age crisis.. It's not uncommon for them to die of old age around 40, and 50 is usually the upper limit. So a 25 years old succubus is roughly the equivalent of a 40 years old human. You should check the Characters page if you're interested in learning if all the Succubi that have appeared in the game so far follow that rule. Their domain is Renthnor as they are most common there, but they can be found everywhereAlthough they tend to use illusions when they live in contact with human societies.. As opposed to the habitual stereotype, they seems to have some variated personalities, at least the named ones: Yarra, Qum, Riala or the Empress Esthera. During the Gathering, we have the opportunity to discover that there are various different phenotypes like the Ghenalese Succubi or Draconian Succubi during the Succubus Hunt or the succubus meeting. Simon has the opportunity to learn a lot more about them during his confinement in the Orgasmic Empire in the Archives. They can get pregnant if they want, but it takes a lot of energy. The child will always be a succubus, regardless of the race of father. But the father influences the child in a major way, so the preferred race are orcs, who are neutral. The colour of succubus is complex. The archivist thinks half of it is due to social conditioning, with example of a girl with black hair having a lot of pressure to succeed. You can find a lot of elite white-haired succubiWho are supposed to be trash. and some incompetent black-haired onesWho are supposed to be elites.. Majority of them have white hair, a minority has green and fraction has black or other colours. As for Qum (pink hair), the Archivist assumes she is perfectly normal due to never hearing of such colour. Succubi don't need sexual energy to live, they need it to thrive. They can live like humans with food and drinks, but their hair gets dull, wings go limp. There might be a possibility for them not to die due to lack of sex, but Archivist never heard of somebody dying. Archivist seems to be excited about succubi that live only from sexual energy. Not cum, but sex. Elves Contrary to the typical fantasy trope, elves in this world live shorter than humans (but longer than Succubi) and mature slightly faster. Most of them are flighty, mischievous and promiscuous and according to Yarra, they are excellent breeders. Before the war, they were culturally more diverse, but afterward less and less. The only place they live in after their great kingdoms were lost is southeastern forest. Yhilin has an important urban elves community in the poor quarter. Some important elves Altina. and QueenFheliel. Dwarves People of the Stone, they do not worship it, they believe the goddess who created them resided in the stone. They stopped believing in her as some think she died and others that she left them alone. Are on verge of extinction because while they live too long (we are talking about various centuries here), they don't reproduce. Their kingdom is now part of Aram and they are always misunderstood. Most of their population lives in Arclent, but even then they are rare. From some comments that Sierra has made, it's highly probable that their role (if there is any) will be a small one (speculation!). Halflings They are the race (out of the Dwarves, because they are in a category of their own) which average lifespan is (slightly) longer than the humans. Very few live on Arclent. Their only known kingdom is on Thenours. They are very good in trading and magic, but very weak in terms of physical violence. Simon may or may not had a threesome with his wife and one of them. Named Halflings in game: Sarai High priestess of the Lost and Lady Rose chief of House Rose, a noble House of Halflings. Zirantians This groupThey are too very diverse in appearance and culture to label them as a race. mature very fast and their lifespan is slightly shorterAlways talking the human race as a reference.. Not exactly furries, they are close related to succubi and demons. Very common is mistreating them for various reasons. After they helped win the war, they were allowed to make a kingdom in the most devastated region. The kingdom is named Zirantia and apparently is quite a successful kingdom despite all the struggles. They also present in other continents, for instance in kingdoms like Philon in Rethnor. Some notable characters of this ethnic group are: Xerces, Xestris or Lexande. Other races Orcs While they are not a race that is elaborated on in library, they are worth mentioning. They are in general brutes, limited speech, very high strength and stamina, they act purely on their instinctsAlthough it seems that that is specially true of those breded by the Incubus King; in other places they are more disciplined: there have been mentions of a future breeding program under Yarra and/or Riala.. Some are very different from the average one like Orcent, the Thinker, the Impaler, the Nihilist or Stark, the Immortal. In the Yarra's Path you will discover that Orcs sub-races can be quite different. You can see a bunch of them during the Orcs meeting. In the Simon's Path the Archivist mentions that Orc could/should be called Incubus as it is a counterpart to Succubus, but Incubus Kings are petty and never liked the idea. Orcs are stupid and disgusting for Archivist. The breeding process is messy and difficult to control. Orcs get larger and larger, until they get to ogre size and then they split. Orcs themselves are insane and would split uncontrollably. Strong orc = less strong children, so as time progresses, their racial strength is weakening. Intelligent orcs don't last for longer than one generation, except if some arcane methods are employed... References Category:Lore